


Traditional

by Augustus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-22
Updated: 2004-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Draco isn't moved by Christmas tradition.





	

''Twas the night before Christmas and— What _is_ this rubbish?' Draco looked up from his book, upper lip curling in disdain. 

'It's traditional.' Harry raised his head from Draco's shoulder, smiling indulgently. 'Like eggnog and carolling and kissing under the mistletoe.'

'Typical Muggle idiocy.' Draco looked sheepish as Harry raised his eyebrows, unimpressed. 'Well you won't find _me_ snogging under a sprig of some ridiculous plant,' he finished stubbornly.

Harry plucked a bauble from the tree and held it over Draco's head. 'What about a ridiculous _decoration_?'

Draco smirked. 'That's another thing entirely,' he said, leaning in for his kiss.


End file.
